Youtube Love?
by isleptwithkellinthesiren
Summary: Max and Fang also know as "flyonmax" and "silentdarkness" some of the most popular you-tubers in the generation. their fans begin to "ship" them on twitter claiming they are perfect for each other. The problem he lives in England she lives Cali in What happens when Fang plans a visit to Cali near Max's town...well the fans go crazy we know that but will anything else happen?AH Fax
1. Chapter 1

Hey so new story! Umm in case you guys haven't checked my "who are you story lately I quit in that one and it's up for adoption...PM me if you want to get it!  
Anyway onto the story!

SUMMARY  
Max and Fang also know as flyonMax and silentdarkness some of the most popular you-tubers in the generation. What happens when Fang plans a visit to Cali near Max's town...well the fans go crazy we know that but will anything else happen?AH AU FAX

TITLE: English kid? Chapter 1  
MAX POV

"Hey guys what's up? So recently there's a lot of people saying that me and should hook up. Let me set the record straight, I didn't know of this kid until yesterday, plus he lives in Europe not Sunny Cal. So it's kind of pointless to be shipping me and him on twitter. I mean fans of his don't get me wrong I don't hate him, I just don't know him." I said into the camera sitting in my desk.  
Why was I talking to a camera? You  
may ask,well the answer is simple...I do YouTube videos.

"Anyways onto the point of this video. I am here today with..."  
"IGGY! AKA pyrohero" Iggy said as he popped up next to me.  
I cracked up at his craziness  
"You certainly are special" I said to him.  
"Well no wonder you love me!"  
"Anyways so you guys wanted me an Iggalicious here to do the friendship tag."  
"Which is what we are doing today!" Iggy said too happily for my taste.  
"Okay so here we go. Question one. How and when did you meet? Umm if I recall this correctly it was at a YouTube committee meeting up in Oregon. And after we met we found out that we live like 3 minutes away from each other." I said and got caught in a flash back  
Question two What's your favorite memory together?  
Iggy covered my mouth leith his hand so he could answer first and said " When we were at the ice team shop and I paid Max a hundred buck so that she would act lesbian to the girl at the counter... An she did!"  
TIME SKIP  
So after we filmed the video we decided to have a movie night. We sat on the couch and put on Pitch Perfect. As we were laughing our butts off, Iggy's phone rang signaling he had a message. I watched him as he got his phone out of his pocket an quickly moved the phone from my view.  
"Iggy tell me who it is!" I pleaded

"Nooo you'll get mad at me!"

"...Iggy..." I said with my death glare and voice.

"Okay okay...Jesus no need to kill me! It's Fang."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Ugh that guy that all of those kids want you to hook up with...you know scene English guy?"

I searched through my brain for recognition. Ohhh I know who he is

"Oh yeah, so what does he want?"

"He wants me to pick him up at the airport and to see I it's possible for him to be my roommate until he gets enough money to buy his own house."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Pick him up at the airport yes, let him into my house I don't know yet"

TIME SKIP AGAIN

I woke up Saturday morning took a shower and got dressed. Today I am going to a meet and greet with my local and fellow YouTube bloggers.  
I go over to the mirror and look myself over; I guess you could say I'm one of those punk girls but I'm not exactly scene or tomboy. Appearance wise I'm punk, music type wise I'm scene. I'm wearing black skinny jeans with a rainbow studded belt an Asking Alexandria shirt and my straight hair up in a messy bun. I walk out and say hello then goodbye to my roommate Ella. On my drive there I grab some Krispy Kreme for everyone, then I go straight to the park where there is already a line though we aren't even there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANKS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED!**_

_**AND FOR THE REST OF YOU WHO FOLLOWED BUT**____**THIS BUT DID NOT REVIEW...THANKS BUT CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW. ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY**_

*disclaimer* I do not own MR

I walked into the meeting area; only to be ambushed by excited guys and girls. I told them to get into the line and wait for their turn, and being the awesome viewers that they are they followed instructions. I walked over to the table and looked around, I spotted Iggy, and called him over.

"Hey what's up Iggster?"

"Not much Maxie" I sighed in frustration.

"Hey so I decided to let Fang room with me for sometime, and I picked him up from the airport yesterday."

" Alright cool... Is he coming today?"

"Yeah actually he's right over there," Iggy said pointing to a sea of girls, " you just can't see him cuz he's surrounded."

" hasn't he heard of being pushy and organized?"

"Apparently not, hey promise me something Max."

"It depends on what that promise is"  
Iggy rolled his eyes at me.

"Be nice to him Kay?"

"Never said I wouldn't, but okay I promise."

"Cool"

After we talked I stood up on the table.  
"ALRIGHT KIDS THIS IS HOW THIS IS GOING TO WORK." I shouted

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET INTO ONE SINGLE-FILE LINE AND THEN WALK AROUD THE TABLES MEETING AND GREETING US. GOT IT?!"

"YEES." Hah always so obedient

I sat down and called for the first person.

"Sup' my name is Ethan"

"Hey Ethan, Kay so we get 3 minutes to talk and then I'm going to have to send you away."

"Alright that's cool, so um I was wondering if I could get a couple pictures with you and an autograph. " He said but at the end sort of asked.

"Sure thing bro." I watched as he reached for his phone and turned on the camera.  
After a few pictures I took some with my iPod. And I signed a piece of paper then handed it back to him."  
"Alright Ethan it's been fun talking to you but time's up, thanks for coming bye."

This went on for about three hours and then we decided that it would be time to stop and go home

I collected my bag and sharpie then sat down on the near-by swings; I took out my ipod and went through the 00 pictures that I had taken. I took five pictures with each viewer, I deleted all of the bad ones and left one photo per viewer . these photos were going to go into a collage that I think I'm going to show on my next video.

"Hey." I heard someone say behind me.

"We are done doing the meet and greet sorry."

"Even to someone who took part in it?" The stranger said. i turned around curious as to who it was, and there was Fang.

this is where imma cut it guys sorry but i got in troub;e and i dont wanna keep you waiting for a longer time.

R&R? maybe? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm hi you're Fang right?"

"Yuup the one and only."

"Anyway what do you want?" I ask meaning to not sound too rude.

"Nothing much actually, just wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for a collab. video. Every person that came asked me to do it, so I thought why the hell not."

"Umm...I guess I wouldn't be too bad."

"You sure?"

"Wait I thought you don't talk much."

"I used to but YouTube change you completely, but I am still pretty reserved."

"Ooh okay. So um give me your number so I can tell you when I am free, and we can come up with ideas in the meantime."  
Fang grabs my wrist and my sharpie then in surprisingly neat writing he writes the 10 digit number on hand.

"All right see you around Max." Fang says as he leaves.

I pick up all of my stuff and head home.

*time skip*

I plug my iPod into my laptop and sort through all of the pictures of the day. I begin to cut and paste them into two big pictures. I look closer at a picture and I see Iggy photoboming, I look at the rest and realize he was in every single one of them.  
I decide to call him and have a serious talk with him about being in my pictures.

I dial his number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hellooo?"

"Iggy! How come you are in every one of my pictures?!"

"Haha funny story...that I don't wanna tell you." He said nervously

In the background I heard a familiar voice saying, "Who's it?"

"It's Max." Iggy said to the person.

"Iggy who else is there?"

"Fang duh." Ohhh right he was staying with Iggy.

"Oh okay well I just wanted to tell you to not do that ever again because the pictures are supposed to be me and the fan ONLY!"

"Okay sheesh calm the fuck down!"

"NO! I will not calm down you idiot!... Haha kidding!"

"Yeah uh huh bye Max have fun by yourself, oh I heard about the collab video and I think it's a good idea. Fang says not to forget to come up with ideas! Byeeeee!"

"Bye Iggy."

I set my phone down and got out a notepad and a piece of paper.

I titled it "M&F collaboration"

Then I wrote all of the ideas I had...  
1) chicken nugget challenge  
2)chubby bunny challenge 3)innuendo bingo  
4)video spoof  
5) commentary  
6)boys vs girls  
7) tin can challenge  
8) truth or dare  
9) comedy  
10) interview

I set down the broad and walked into the kitchen of my apartment. I opens the cupboard and took out some 'instant ramen.' Now if you have never seen my videos then you don't know that I can burn everything. I carefully cooked the ramen and put it into a bowl, set the bowl down and did my happy dance. I picked up the bowl and went back to my desk. I checked my calendar and picked a day where I didn't work an wrote it down.  
I ate my soup while listening to music and pondering the different ideas. Soon enough my mind wandered off to what spending time with Fang would be like.  
It's going to be a pain in the ass but if the fans want it I'll bare through one video.

ALLRIGHT YOU GUYS THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3 SO IT UP TO YOU GUYS TO DECIDE WHAT COLLAB THEY'RE GOING TO DO. YOU CAN CHOOSE THE ONES IN THE LIST UP THERE OR SUGGEST OTHERS. VOTE BY LEAVIN IT IN A REVIEW OR PMING ME :) hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy sorry for not updating lately but I've been extremely busy and just haven't had the time… I know it sound like an excuse but it's not I promise I'm in all AP and in a community service club, Soccer team, dance group and MUN.**

**MAX POV**  
To Fang: Hey you wanna meet up today?  
I sent Fang a text, I always upload a video every Friday and today is Thursday, so I can use all of tomorrow to edit the video and make it amazing.  
From Fang: yeah sure what time?:)  
To Fang: umm 12:00 okay with you? Your place or mine?  
From Fang: yeah that's fine, mine and Iggy's place.  
To Fang: Kay see ya there  
It's like 10:30 bright now so I should probably eat and get ready. I walk over to my fridge and take out milk. I walk to my pantry and take out my Cheerios. Finally I walk to my cupboard an take out a spoon and a bowl. I ate my cereal and washed my dish.  
I decide to shower so I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower.  
By the time I was done it was already 11:00  
I put in my headphones in and turned on some sleeping with sirens. I nodded my head to the beat of 'in case of an Emergency Dial 411'and picked out my it fit (link up on my profile soon check). At 11:45 I got in my car and headed toward Iggy's place.

*time skip*

I knocked on Iggy's door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Fang.

"Oh shit it's already 12!? Fuck I fell asleep!"  
"Haha its fine" I said "just go put some clothes on!"  
Fang looks down and realizes that he is only in his boxers he flushed and walked away.  
"IGGY" I shouted up the stairs.  
"He's asleep!" Fang shouted back  
I sighed and sat down, I got my idea list out.  
" Kay I'm back with clothes." I heard Fang say from behind me

"Good. So what were your ideas for the two videos?"

"Okay, I have," he said while taking gout his phone and opening his list. "Q&A, Truth or Dare fan style, truth or dare with Iggy, Cinnamon challenge, spoof, annnd yeah that's it."

" Okay so I have chicken nugget challenge, chubby bunny challenge, innuendo bingo, video spoof, commentary, boys vs. girls, tin can challenge, truth or dare, comedy, interview ."

"Damn you have way more than me."

"Alright so we should eliminate ideas until there are two one for my channel and one for yours."

"Okay I can eliminate some right off the bat… with a reason too… we can't do innuendo bingo because don't have innuendo clips, cinnamon challenge is too dangerous, a chicken nugget challenge is too much and I've done it before."

"Okay so that leaves us with Q&A, Truth or dare fan style… actually lets take that one out, I think the fans will make us do crazy things. Tin Can, truth or dare, interview, comedy, spoof, b vs g," I said crossing the eliminated one off our list.

We did this for a while until we came up with two video ideas (haha you though you would know but you'll just have to wait and watch.)

It took us about 30 minutes to finish that, then we set up out cameras and started to film.

***time skip to Friday***

I watched the video one last time before hitting update.

_Italics: Max's video_

**Bold: Fang's video**

_I looked at the camera with a dead straight face, I lifted my hand up pretending to pull Fang up by the hair. _

"_Hey guys remember how Fang's in my town? Wellll I managed to kidnap him… I know you must be all like I thought you didn't like him? But girll or ya know guy I was lying… I have posters of him in my room"_

_I saw Fang word "help me" _

_Next scene me and fang are sitting next to each other_

"_Hey guys hopefully you didn't call the cops on me.. cuz we are just doing a collab!"_

"_Yeah she finally agreed." Fang says _

"_yeah, but only because you're not as irresistible as you think Fang."_

_There was a pause and I shouted "BUURRN!"_

_Only to be pushed off the chair by Fang_

_Cuts off to another scene._

"_okay anyway today we will be doing The tin can challenge!"_

_I was still out of shot but I shouted "OI THAT WAS MY LINE!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay it's summer now but I have soccer camp aka 3-4 hours of training every morning  
So anyway I got some complaints about my cursing in the story and ill try to cut down on it but my brain is always adding curse words ill try to lessen them.  
Anyway onto the story!

**Max POV (Watching Video)  
**_"Anyway if you guys don't know about the tin can challenge it practically where we get 8 cans of food, four good things and four horrible things, and put numbers on them. Then we put little papers with a number in a bowl or in this case Fangs hat, and we choose randomly pick. We have to at least eat 2 spoonfuls of the canned food we get." I said grabbing items as the were mentioned._

"Exactly and we have things like canned mango, dog food, pickles.  
So something's are truly bad and others are delicious." Fang says

Scene cuts

"Alright soo here we have out little papers. And do you wanna go first Max?" Fang asks turning to me.

"Okay." I say reaching and picking a paper. "Number six" I say grabbing the can opener and a can. i open the can and start fist pumping.  
"Peaches dammit." Fang says jealously.  
I took out a spoonful and ate it, I repeat that multiple times.  
"Oi I think that's enough!" Fang says  
"Fine...your turn." I say putting down the spoon.  
Fang grabs the hat and takes out a paper. "Number three." He finds can number three opens it and let's out a frustrated cry.  
"What? What is it?!" I ask smiling. I look at the can and burst out laughing. "He got dog food." I say facing the camera.  
He slowly picks up a spoon and dips it into the can.  
"Wait!" He says getting up.  
He comes back with a huge cup of water.  
"Okay" he puts the spoon to his lips and quickly puts the dog food in and takes a huge gulp of water.  
"Done." He says  
"Nope you have one more!" I say laughing.  
He repeats the process.  
"Okay your turn."  
I reach and grab a piece of paper and get number 7  
I open the can and make an unhappy face. 

_"NOOOOO!" I shout _

_"What did you get?" Fang says excitedly_

_"Fish!"_

_"Oh god I'm so happy you got that one, but I'm literally trying not to be sick right now…oh god it smells so bad."_

_"Get the puke bucket ready okay here I go." I say wearily while dipping the spoon in and plugging my nose._

_I eat it and right away spit it out into the bucket._

_"Oh my god that's terrible!"_

_"Come on Max, one more but actually eat it."_

_"That's easy for you to say your just watching this poor girl suffer." I say before taking another spoon and swallowing as fast as I can._

_"Okay I'm done." _

_"All righty then my turn and I'm feeling lucky!" Fang says taking a piece of paper, "Number one."_

_I hand him can number one and he opens it._

_"No fair!" I say hitting the table, "He got fruit filling!"_

_"Yes haha." Fang says taking two spoons and licking the can top._

_I grab another paper show it to the camera and it says 4._

_ I open the can, Fang jumps up and shouts, "Yes!" He runs around taking his shirt off and dancing around._

_"Fang sit the hell down and put your shirt on." I say glaring._

_"She got Cat food!"_

_"This is rigged I sweaugh… oh god that smells so bad! Here smell." I say shoving the can in Fang's face._

_"Gross."_

_"Fang can I please just eat one? This is horrible." I say with puppy eyes._

_"Oh god, never do a puppy face it looks horrible. But okay I'll be nice you can have one but you have to swallow."_

_"Okay but before I take a bite I just have to say…that's what she said." I say and laugh at the end._

_I take the spoonful put it in my mouth and chew, while Fang stands in the background plugging his nose_

_"Done," I say opening my mouth and showing the camera._

_"god that's disgusting."_

_"What how many cans ave you gotten?"_

_"Umm two I think."_

_"Okay so I have one left and you have two."_

**_Scene cuts._**

_"All right Fang pick a Paper and Paper." I say smiling._

_He gets a paper opens in and reads " number two."_

**_Scene cuts_**

_The can is open and Fang looks at it "Apples!"_

_"Um Fang we didn't buy apples." I say laughing. The smile drops off his face and he smells the can._

_"Oh god its mushrooms!" _

_"Sucks to suck Fangy." I say grinning._

_He eats the mushrooms quickly and I take a piece of paper._

_"Number eight," I say picking up the can and shaking it. I open it and smile._

_"Custard that's not bad." Fang comments._

_I eat it and burp, "Yummy"_

_"Okay here we go last paper." _

_"Wait that means you got tuna."_

_"meh okay I'm all right with that."_

_He eats the two spoons._

**_Scene cuts_**

_"All right you guys that's a wrap. Like, subscribe and comment." I say smiling._

_"Also we did a video on my channel so check that out. "Fang says _

_"I'll put the links to everything below in the description box."_

_"Byyyye!" Fang and I say covering the camera with our hands._

**There ya go! So just like Max said **

**Like: Favorite the story**

**Subscribe: Follow me or my story**

**Comment: Review **

**Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE BUT IM BACK SO HERE YA GO!

MAX POV

After I finished the video I scrolled down and looked at the comments. The first three were

**Duskingdawn:**

HEhe, that game is so gross.

**Puckabrina-FAXfan: **

Hahahahahaahahahahagahahahha xD

**Shalalalalalala:**

so funny!

I felt inwardly proud that people enjoyed the video.

I opened another tab and looked up Fang's channel, I saw he had already uploaded his too, he titled the video "Truth or Dare."

I know what you're thinking… it's something along the lines of "Wait you said you had crossed that idea off!"

Well guess what, we decided to do it so that our fans wouldn't keep commenting about it.

I clicked on the thumbnail and leaned back in my chair as the video began.

(**video)**

**"What's up you guys?" Fang says **

**"Hello!" I smile**

**"So as some of you may know today we are gonna play 'Truth or Dare' "Fang says drawing a box around the words Truth or Dare which he edited in.**

**"But you guys on Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook gave us truths and dares which are in these two snapbacks." I said picking up the hats.**

**"So here's how this is gonna work we are each gonna alternate between Truth and Dare."**

**The scene changes**

**"All right so here we go" I say clapping my hands**

** "Who goes first and choses what?" Fang says**

**"Umm lets rock, paper, scissors… the loser goes first and then we'll flip a coin to see what each of us pick."**

**"Sounds good" Fang nods to me**

**We play rock paper scissors and I lose.**

**"Dammit!" I say, "Okay flip the coin… Heads is truth tails is Dare."**

**We flip the coins and show the camera the coins, my hand contains a head and Fang's has a tails.**

**"Okay here I go," I say picking a piece of paper; I open it and read, "What do you think is hot on the opposite sex?... Umm I would have to say hair and eyes."**

**I nudge Fang and he reaches to pick a dare he opens and reads, "prank call your parents, all right that's easy." He says getting his phone out and dialing a number and pressing speaker phone**

**"Ello?" He says in a Hispanic accent.**

**"Hi, who is this?" A female voice responds.**

**"Dis is Beatus, I am looking for your husband Charles" He says keeping up the accent.**

**"My husband isn't home at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" The voice says in an English accent**

"**Yeas pleas… Tell him that officer Beatus Gonzales called and wants him to call baack as soon as possible… okah? Okah goodbye." He says hanging up **

**My jaw hung open.**

** He turns to me and says, "close your mouth you'll catch flies hun."**

**A new scene pops up**

**"Okai mah turn" I say and grab a dare, "Drink ketchup… you guys really hate me don't you?"**

**The scene cuts and I have a bottle of ketchup I open in and pour it into my mouth.**

**"Oh god." Fang says**

**I close my mouth for a few seconds then open it to show that I drank it.**

**"Your turn," I say while drinking water.**

**Fang reaches and grabs a truth.**

**"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do, what movie star would you want to kiss, and who would you notify that you are dying… damn that depressing.. okay I would go bungee jumping and Say goodbye to everyone I know, but I wouldn't tell them that they weren't going to see me again. I would kiss Jennifer Lawrence and I would tell my mum and dad. Your turn Maxie." He says quickly closing the discussion **

**I reach toward the Truths hat and read the paper I picked, "What's the worst thing about being your gender? Periods and pregnancy," I say immediately.**

**"OOkay!," Fang says uncomfortably.**

**"Oh calm your moobs Fang!" I say hitting his chest**

**He then reaches for the Dare jar.**

**"Kiss." He reads**

_***the scene cuts***_

**In the next scene, we are leaning towards each other with out eyes closed and when out noses touch the video ends. **

_**There ya have in chapter6**_

_**If anyone can guess where Beatus is from please comment and ill mention you in the comments for this video next chapter I promise**_

_**Have super amazing day!**_

_Comment : review_

_subscribe : follow me _

_Like: Favorite_


End file.
